Love Is Not Heard
by sevinaq
Summary: Post-War. Hermione and George are a couple and Fred's ghost won't stop haunting Hermione. **Warning** Contains swearing, mild adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"What does it take to wake you up in the mornings? A cannon right next to your ear? Honestly!" Hermione felt a pillow crush against her head and a weight collapse onto her back.

"Unngggg…" she groaned with detest, "give me ten more minutes!"

"You said that. Twenty minutes ago. Then again ten minutes ago. Now I'm telling you, get up - ah!" Hermione had sat up with a jolt and knocked Ginny off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Wait, what time is it?!" Hermione screeched.

"It's 9AM." Ginny replied, with a scowl on her face and her hand on her head.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…shit!"

"I'm guessing you have to be somewhere." Ginny sat back down onto the bed cautiously as Hermione ran around the room trying to get ready.

"I was supposed to meet your brother in Diagon Alley half an hour ago. God, he's gonna murder me!"

"Nah, he won't kill you. He'll probably just lock you inside one of those Vanishing Cabinets for a day, then shower you with presents." Ginny waved her hand in the air, looking like she was warding off Wrack-Spurts. Hermione smiled as it sparked a memory of Luna Lovegood and her father, dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"He's given me way too many presents already. Okay, how do I look?" Hermione stood awkwardly, trying to give Ginny a full view of her chosen outfit. Ginny looked carefully from top to bottom, taking in all of Hermione's quirky fashion ideas. A pair of skinny, light denim jeans, a navy and white polka-dotted top, an oversized, stripy jumper with a pair of brown ankle boots.

"Hm…it needs one more thing." Ginny pulled out her wand (her 17th birthday was the week before) and tapped it on Hermione's head. Hermione felt a rush of warmth radiate from her scalp down her back, and when she looked in the mirror, she saw her normally bushy brown hair transformed into beautiful golden-brown ringlets, cascading down her back.

"Ginny, you work wonders." Hermione hugged her best friend, stuffed her wand into her pocket and ran out the door of their shared apartment.

Hermione arrived in the Leaky Cauldron at 9:30 and stopped to catch her breath.

"Hermione! How good to see you here. Fred's waiting for you outside." Tom (the barman) waved at her. Tears stung her eyes when she heard Fred's name.

"Thanks Tom." She replied, not bothering to correct him in case she started sobbing uncontrollably. When she arrived in Diagon Alley, Hermione spun around, searching for that unruly pile of flaming-red hair. After wandering up the street a little way, she saw him, towering over everyone.

"George!" Hermione cried, running towards him. He opened his arms and gathered her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm so incredibly late. I slept in and the subway wasn't on time and-"

"Why did you catch the subway?" George asked with a playful glint in his eye.

"Because I-Oh…right…apparition." In all of her stress, Hermione completely forgot that she could apparate. George just laughed at her and kissed her forehead. Throwing his arm around her shoulder, they walked down the street towards their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

"George, if you're still not ready…it's okay." Hermione placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as he shook with hurt.

"Hermione, I have to be able to do this eventually." He protested.

"But you're not ready. You haven't stopped grieving."

"How can I stop grieving?! Every time I see my reflection, every time I hear myself speak…all I can think of is him. I'll always be stuck remembering how he died and I didn't. I'll always have to remember that I'm the coward."

"George, you're not a coward. You were fighting as well. You didn't run away, you were there next to your brother the whole time." George shook his head, pulled his coat tighter against him and walked slowly back towards Diagon Alley, his head hanging low. Hermione sighed, produced a bouquet of red roses with her wand and lowered them onto the grave, just in front of the headstone.

"We all miss you Fred. Every single one of us." Hermione touched the headstone and followed George's footprints through the snow.

She found him watching a pair of kittens play-fighting in a shop window.

"Fred and I used to be like that." He stated.

"Kittens?" She asked. George smiled, wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her into his chest.

"No, always fighting." He chuckled. Hermione smiled; glad she was making him feel a touch better. They stayed silent, watching the kittens play for about 5 minutes when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was facing George.

"What's up?" She looked at him questioningly. He just motioned with his finger to follow him, so she did. She walked about five metres down the street when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Hermione!" She heard footsteps coming up behind her, "Hermione, what are you doing?" She spun around to face George.

"Why are you playing tricks on me?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? We were standing over there, then you just walked off…Are you sure you're okay?" George stared at her, worriedly.

"Yeah, I…I think I'm just delusional from the cold." She giggled, trying to ease the tension.

"Then let's go into the bar, have a Butterbeer and get warm." George steered her in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron. As they walked silently, Hermione replayed all that had just happened in her head. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised that the man she had just seen, who she mistook for her boyfriend, had two ears.

Hermione barely spoke for the whole time they were in the bar. George continued to make silly jokes even though all Hermione responded with was a small smile and rolling her eyes. When they had both finished their drinks, George cleared his throat, stood up and held his hand out to Hermione.

"Let's go visit Ron." Hermione's eyes grew wide, remembering the last time they were in the same room together…

*****_**1 year ago***_

_Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch in Grimmauld Place, warming up by the fire. Ron was quietly remembering the previous conversation he'd had with Hermione about leaving to lead their own lives, Harry was silently drawing stick figures in the dust on the wooden arm of the couch. A child's cry was heard all throughout the house. Harry stood up, left the room and the crying suddenly stopped. When Harry re-appeared, the child was in Harry's arms._

"_It's okay, I'm here. You're safe." Harry whispered to the little boy who had tear tracks down his cheeks, "Ron, could you take Teddy for a few minutes while I go get his bottle?" Ron reluctantly took Teddy Lupin from Harry and cradled him awkwardly. Teddy must have found something funny in Ron's expression as he started to giggle and his hair started to turn the same colour as Ron's._

"_Ron?" A feminine voice spoke from behind him, "Ron, it's time." Ron turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway of the living room, duffel bag in hand._

"_I…I don't think I can go." He slowly stood up._

"_What? Why not?" Hermione questioned._

"_Harry needs me. He can't raise Teddy by himself."_

"_He has Andromeda to help him. Ron, you need to get out of the house. You need to start living your own life."_

"_What if I like this life? What if I like helping Harry out with Teddy, what if I like staying inside this house?"_

"_Nobody likes staying inside this house, Ron. Not even Teddy."_

"_Harry likes it here. I'm not leaving him. Not after all that has happened."_

"_You're leaving?" Harry asked, shocked. He glanced at Hermione, then at her packed bag, then at Ron holding Teddy._

"_Yes," Hermione glared at Ron, "Harry, you have to understand. We can't stay here. We need to get jobs, live our lives. The war is over, you have to move on."_

"_Hermione, I'm not leaving. You can if you really want to, but I'm staying here with Harry. Hermione, I love him." Ron bowed his head._

"_You…l-love him? I can't believe this. Are you serious? You said that you cared for him like a brother! I didn't believe you at first because I saw how you looked at him, but now…" Hermione said, incredulous._

"_I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry and Ron both said together._

"_No, it's okay. I should've realised before. I'll…keep in touch. Bye Harry," she kissed him on the cheek, "Bye Teddy," she kissed the now sleeping baby on the head, "Bye Ron. I hope you know what you're doing." She caressed Ron's cheek, gave him a quick hug and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She hadn't seen any of them in a whole year._


	3. Chapter 3

_***Thank-you all for all the reviews and follows. I can't believe I actually received that many haha. I got quite a few reviews saying that this fanfiction is both fantastic but weird. I write mainly suspense/thriller novels so this is a bit of a mix between supernatural/romance for me. I tried to fit a bit of comedy in there to make the story less 'dark' so I hope it works. Thank-you all so much for all your support.****_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Ron! Open up!" George furiously banged on the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. After five minutes, George and Hermione gave up and started to walk down the front steps.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming! Hold on!" The door flung open and standing in the doorway was a dishevelled Ron with stubble and a giggling child in his arms.

"Ron?" Hermione was shocked to see the beautiful young man she once knew looking like a drunkard.

"Hermione, hi! George, great to see you!" Ron enthusiastically pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed her cheek before hugging his brother. "Come in, come in!" As Hermione walked into the house, Teddy reached for her.

"Um…" She didn't know what to do.

"It's okay, you can take him." Ron smiled. Hermione held Teddy awkwardly for a few moments until she calmed down and let her natural maternal instincts take over.

The tension in the room before Teddy squealed could have been cut with a knife. Hermione jumped at the noise erupting from the little boy's mouth, followed his gaze to the bottom of the staircase and saw the Former Chosen One.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed at the sight of her oldest best friend. Harry rushed forward and gathered her into a warm embrace.

"I've missed you so much. Ron's been so upset since you never replied to our letter." Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do…" Teddy wiped the tear off of her cheek and stared at it, running down his finger. Hermione smiled sadly down at him, wishing she'd been there for the past year, watching him grow.

"Hermione, give Teddy to George and come help me make tea." Harry said.

"Alright." Hermione hurriedly agreed, passing the child off to George and following Harry into the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, Hermione burst forth with her burning question, "Harry, why does Ron look like a drunk?" Harry didn't answer for a while, pulling mugs out of the cupboard and flicking his wand at the kettle. Eventually he sighed, turned around to face her and sat her down at the table.

"Hermione, he feels terrible about what happened. We both do. But I think he took it the hardest because…well…he was devoted to you."

"Devoted to me? He was secretly gay, our whole relationship!"

"He loved you, Hermione. He did! Just…"

"Just not in that way, I know. I just wish you guys had told me sooner." Hermione drew markings in the dust on the table.

"Ron and I were both confused, for a long time. We didn't want to say anything until we were both absolutely sure. Hermione, please forgive us." Harry reached out and took hold of Hermione's hand.

"I forgive you. For everything." She felt a sudden weight lift off of her chest. She smiled.

"Could you at least tell me why you didn't reply to our letter?"

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what you wanted to hear, what you'd already heard…"

"I wanted to know if the rumour about you and George being together was true." Harry grinned.

"Who told you?!" Hermione cried.

"Molly." Harry laughed at Hermione's reaction.

"I told her not to tell you two. I didn't want Ron to know in case it would upset him."

"Oh, it upset him alright. He completely trashed the living room." Harry's eyes grew dark.

"He did? What else did he do after I left?"

"Well, he started drinking…Muggle things."

"Like?"

"Well, he'd been going through a bottle of something called vodka every two days. Every time I saw him, he had a bottle of rum in his hand. But he's slowed down a lot now. He's just been drinking whisky of late."

"My God, Harry. He's killing himself." Hermione closed her eyes in horror.

"Slowly…yes. But it does calm him down. Every once in a while I have to lock Teddy in his room while I try to restrain Ron."

"Restrain?" Hermione grabbed at Harry's wrists, "Harry, do you mean he's violent?"

"Not exactly. Towards furniture and walls…yes. Towards me, never." A knock interrupted their conversation. George stuck his head around the door and said,

"Hi there, just wondering when that tea might be coming." Harry jumped up immediately.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the tea. Sorry, George." Harry said, handing him a mug.

"Thanks. Hermione, are you alright sweetie?" George stared at Hermione and Harry followed his gaze. She was holding the kitchen knife, staring at it.

"George," She whispered, jumping like she'd been broken out of a trance, "how did you get over there?"

"I've been in this spot the whole time, sweetness."

"No…you were just here, next to me. Telling me…telling me to…Never mind," Hermione shook her head and beamed at Harry and George, "let's go have tea, yeah?" Harry and George looked at each other with worried faces and followed Hermione out into the living room. Hermione tried to not think about the fact that she had, again, seen Fred. But this time…She heard his voice too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going? All around the world?" Ginny joked, watching Hermione pack her bag for her trip away with George.

"Oh shut up. George and I are just going away for a few days; we should be back by next week." A knock on the door sounded and had Hermione racing towards it. The door swung open and there, in an all-black suit with white-blonde hair was Draco Malfoy. "D-Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Ginny ran up behind Hermione, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "You're early, Draco." Hermione was incredibly confused.

"Ginny," She pulled her best friend aside, "What the _fuck_ is he doing here?"

"I saw him in Diagon Alley a few days ago and he asked me out to lunch. Calm down, it's hardly even a date."

"Yeah, sure…" Hermione scanned Ginny's outfit, seeing for herself that it was indeed, to Ginny, a date. She was wearing a baby pink, flowy shirt, with sheer black tights, black shorts, a cream scarf and floral cork heels. Ginny kissed her cheek, grabbing her bag and running out the door, hanging off of Draco's arm.

"Bye Hermione! Have fun camping!" Ginny yelled down the hall.

"Enjoy your time away, Granger." Draco said in his monotone voice. Hermione just waved at the both of them and jumped at the sound of a large 'crack' behind her. She spun around in shock to see George standing there wearing a grey sweater and dark denim jeans.

"Finally, we're alone." George said creepily, pulling her towards him by grabbing her waist. Hermione laughed, slapping his chest and pushing him away only to have him pull her closer.

"George! Stop it!" They wrestled for a few minutes until George tackled Hermione onto the bed, "You're such a dick." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"But you love me." He grinned stupidly.

"I must be insane."

"You'll pay for that" He growled in her ear, spinning her over so she was on top of him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just lying there laughing and kissing until Hermione sighed. "Are you okay?" George asked while stroking her cheek as her head lay on his chest.

"Yes, I just think we should leave before Ginny gets back. She thinks we're going camping."

"Camping? I would've thought you'd had enough of that from last year."

"Oh, believe me, I have. But you haven't told me where we actually are going."

"Hold on tight." George smiled. Hermione closed her eyes and felt a tightening in her chest. When she opened her eyes, she could see nothing but brightness.

"Where are we?" She gasped. She let go of George and walked over to a window, stunned at the beautiful scenery. There were mountains surrounding the area, and when she looked down, she saw a massive courtyard, filled with flowers.

"It's called Mason Manor. I bought it recently." George sat down on the couch, beckoning Hermione to sit down.

"George, this must have cost a lot of money." Hermione sat on George's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"'Mione, I have so much money from the shop that I have no idea what to do with it, so I decided to buy our own place."

"_Our_ own place? George Weasley, are you asking me to live with you?"

"More like telling you." He smirked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. They were silent for a minute, then George asked, "So…will you?" Hermione leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind?" George picked her up and spun her around, kissing her madly and setting her down on the bed. George tugged off her shirt, kissing her stomach and making her giggle. She pulled off his sweater to find he was wearing nothing underneath, forcing her to blush. George kissed every inch of her face as she struggled to string words of love together. They didn't even notice the sun dipping lower and lower towards the horizon.

Hermione, much to her disappointment and also slight happiness, wasn't able to explore the Manor till the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was walking down the stone hallway, feeling the eyes of a thousand portraits staring her down. It was dark, probably about 4am. Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the night yet, so she had to keep her hand on the cold stone to stop her from bumping into the walls. Hermione's eyes had only just started to adjust when she saw a white-clad figure at the end of the hallway. He was tall, lanky but well-built and had flaming orange hair. The two most distinct features were that he had both ears and he was somehow glowing.

"Fred?" Hermione reached for him. Fred shook his head and backed away, walking around the corner. Hermione had to jog to keep up with him. "Fred, slow down! Where are you going?" When he finally stopped, he was holding open a door.

"Go in." He said, staring into her eyes. She nodded, her mouth agape, and entered the pitch black room. Once she entered, torches lining the walls inside the room suddenly caught alight and lit up the room. Hermione saw chests overflowing with gold and manuscripts, portraits hanging crooked off their nails and personal belongings littering the floor.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"The Room of Lost Things." Fred answered, appearing behind her.

"Like the Room of Requirement?"

"Sort of…But no. The Room of Requirement changes depending on what you wish. This room is just always here. Whatever gets lost ends up here."

"So…when a child loses a toy, it goes here."

"I said, _whatever_ gets lost. Family, love, jewels, books, toys, anything."

"Family? Love? How can that end up here?" Hermione stared at Fred as he became more and more translucent. He pointed at a book, gesturing for her to open it. When she did, the pages glowed silver, 'like a Pensieve' she thought. Hermione was correct, it acted like a Pensieve, sucking her into a memory. Fred's memory, she realised as she looked around seeing that she was in a Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

"Fred, stop daydreaming and get dressed! We gotta be in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes!" George shouted, bounding out of the room. Hermione closed her eyes. She was back in her fifth year, on the night of the Yule Ball.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up." Fred groaned as he sat up and tugged a white dress shirt on. As he walked out of the room, struggling with his tie, Hermione followed behind him, feeling the need to tie it for him.

"I wonder what Angelina's gonna look like, hey Fred?" George nudged his arm.

"Yeah…She'll probably look good. She always does."

"Good? She's fit as!" George continued to talk about Angelina's looks as they clambered out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed them both to the Great Hall where she saw Ron and Harry descend down the stairs, Ron playing with the ruffles on his shirt. She shook her head, clearing it of the memories of him and chased after Fred and George who had just entered the hall.

"Fred, bro, who are you looking for?" George tapped his brother on the shoulder, as Fred spun around.

"Oh…Uh…nobody."

"Okay, cause Angelina's just over there." George pointed.

"Yeah, thanks." Fred made his way over to Angelina who looked, Fred had to admit, absolutely gorgeous in her red and gold dress, with her hair curled and pinned up. "Angelina," he breathed, "You look amazing."

"Thanks Fred," Angelina blushed, "so you do." They both stood in a few awkward moments silence until Fred heard Parvati Patil stammer,

"She looks beautiful." To which Harry replied,

"Yeah, she does." Fred spun around, trying to see who Parvati was in awe of and who Harry was fascinated by, only to see Past-Hermione at the top of the stairs. Real-life Hermione blushed after viewing Fred's burning gaze.

"Oh, wow." Angelina whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Fred smiled, staring intensely at the young woman he'd come to love. His happiness then turned to grief as he saw the Quidditch player from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, take Hermione's hand and lead her away from Fred. It wasn't until a few moments later when he was broken out of his trance by Angelina.

"You really like her, don't you?" Angelina questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm here with you." Fred smiled. Real-life Hermione closed her eyes and opened them when she was sure she was back in the Room of Lost Things. Ghost Fred was still there, sitting on a treasure chest.

"So…is that what you wanted me to know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I never got to tell you. I was planning on doing it after the war but…"

"But you died." She said bluntly.

"Yeah…Well, you know now." Fred started to disappear.

"Fred, wait! We have to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm dead, you're alive. George loves you and you love him. That's all there is to it."

"Fred!" Hermione cried. Once Fred had fully disappeared, Hermione fell to the floor and broke down into harsh sobs, hitting the stone floor in frustration…

"Hermione! Hermione!" She was being shaken awake while sobbing and hitting something that wasn't stone…but warm and comforting.

"George?" Hermione opened her eyes and squinted against the bright light shining through the window.

"You were having a nightmare. I think it must have been about Fred, cause you were saying his name while crying."

"I was dreaming?" Hermione sat up and looked around astounded, "It seemed so real."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" George rubbed her bare back with one hand. She shook her head fiercely and lay back down, resting her head on his chest.

"No, let's just lie here for a while."

George wrapped his arms around her and breathed slowly, comforting Hermione and easing her back into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you all for being so supportive. I know that I update really slowly but it's right in the middle of exam and assessment time for me so I've been studying tons. Also…I have major writer's block haha. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of my fanfiction!***

Hermione woke to an empty room, tangled in the sheets and sprawled out across the bed. The room was darker than it was when she woke up after the nightmare.

"George?" She called out, climbing out of the bed and pulling on a dressing gown. Hermione walked down the stone hallway and took a sharp left, smelling something like stir-fry. She continued down the hall until she reached a modernised kitchen where George was cooking topless.

"Hey." He smiled, opening up his arms for her. She jumped into them and buried her face in his chest.

"What time is it?" She asked as he smoothed down her hair.

"5:30."

"In the afternoon?!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, that nightmare must have wiped you out."

"Yeah…must have." She sniffed the air and was drawn immediately to the stove.

"I thought you'd be hungry." George said, gesturing to the huge amount of food he'd prepared.

"I'm starving!" Hermione practically shouted, grabbing a spoon and a bowl, scooping up huge amounts of the stir-fry.

"Woah, slow down there, honey. You won't be able to eat that much."

"Challenge accepted." Hermione smiled, sitting down at the table.

_***Five minutes later***_

George sat across the table from Hermione, his mouth hanging wide open.

"I can't believe you actually ate it all."

"I told you I was hungry." Hermione shrugged.

"I love a woman with an appetite." George flashed Hermione a seedy smile and a wink, and with a flourish of his wand, Hermione's dressing gown was on the floor. Hermione pulled her wand out of her bra and lifted George up into the air.

They continued to throw playful curses at each other late in to the night. Finally, at 11:30pm, they collapsed onto their bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. That night, Hermione dreamt of King's Cross and Teddy leaving for his first year at Hogwarts, along with two red-headed boys she had never seen before.

"Hermione, please hurry back," Ginny was sitting in her and Hermione's apartment, alone, staring out a window and rubbing her bruised arms while hugging her knees, "I need you."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Draco was sitting on the end of his bed in Malfoy Manor, alone, staring at his hands that had inflicted so much pain, "I need you."


	7. Chapter 7

_***Sorry for the really short chapter. To make up for it, I have uploaded this one as well **____** ***_

"Ginny! It's me! I just have to grab a few more things. George wants to stay at the manor for a little while longer." Hermione apparated into the living room, looking around for Ginny, "Strange…she should be here. She wasn't supposed to be working today."

"Hermione?" A voice called from the kitchen. Ginny's head poked around the corner, "Hermione! You're back!" Ginny rushed into Hermione's arms and started sobbing.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I've only been gone a week. Have you really felt that lonely?" Hermione held Ginny at arm's length and looked at her face, slowly taking in the bruises on her cheek and her swollen lip, "Ginny, what happened to you?"

"It's Draco…he…he…" Ginny broke down and collapsed into Hermione's arms.

"He beat you? How? How did it happen?"

"I-I don't know. We were at his Manor, sitting on the couch talking. He left to answer a letter and I stood up to move closer to the fire. When he came back, he stood behind me, grabbed at my neck and…" Ginny shook her head furiously and started shaking.

"Have you gone to St Mungo's?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm fine, I'm just a bit bruised."

"What happened after it happened?"

"It was like he didn't remember what had happened. I was lying on the floor staring up at him and…he closed his eyes and opened them like he'd been asleep and just woke up. He realised I was on the ground and helped me up, asking me what happened. He saw that his knuckles were bleeding and he must have put two and two together because he started apologising but I had to get out of there. I disapparated back to here and have only left to get food."

"Okay, I don't want you to stay here without someone to keep you safe."

"Hermione, I can't intrude on yours and George's time together."

"Would you prefer to stay at Ron and Harry's?" Ginny's face brightened.

"Yes! Oh, I could take care of Teddy and it would be perfect! But I don't want them to know about Draco. Ron will get angry at me for trusting him."

"Okay, we'll create a back story. Uh…how about you were in a car accident?"

"Yes! Perfect!"

"Pack your bags and I'll send an owl to Ron and Harry." Hermione said as she grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Thankyou Hermione," Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's torso, "So much." Hermione smoothed down Ginny's hair, hugged her back and started to write to her friends.

_Dearest Ron and Harry,_

_I hope you two are doing well and Teddy isn't too causing you too much grief. I'm writing to ask you for your hospitality. Ginny has been in a car accident, and before you start to panic, she's okay. Her face is bruised, her lip is cut and she's a little shaken, but apart from that, she's fine. I won't be able to take care of her as I am living with George, so would you be able to take her in? She needs support from her brother and friend and as I am unable to be there for her, you two could be._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione stuck her head out the window and whistled for her owl, Leon. After a few seconds, Leon flew, screeching, into the room. As Hermione tied the letter to Leon's leg, Ginny came into the living room hauling her suitcase behind her.

"I didn't know how long I'd be away for." Ginny shrugged, noticing Hermione's gaze. Hermione just giggled and sent Leon away.

"Now we just wait for their reply." Hermione made them both a cup of tea and sat on the couch, nibbling on biscuits. After thirty minutes of waiting, Leon returned, landing on the coffee table and eating a lone biscuit that was left on the plate. Hermione untied the letter attached to Leon's leg and scanned through it quickly, stood up, took hold of Ginny who grasped her suitcase tightly and disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny! Are you okay? How did it happen? How badly are you hurt?" Ron ushered them both inside, asking countless questions.

"Ron," Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "let Ginny actually answer a question before you ask another one."

"Right, right, sorry Ginny. So uh…how are you feeling?"

"Well…I'm sore, tired-" Ginny began but was then interrupted by Ron.

"Tired? Then let's show you to your room so you can rest." Ron took hold of Ginny's suitcase and ran up the stairs, jumping three at a time. Ginny sighed and followed Ron, much slower than she normally would have.

"So," Harry started, "How have you and George been? Living together, huh?"

"Yeah, he asked me last week. He'd already bought us a house so I couldn't say no!"

"A house? From what I hear, it's a mansion."

"Who told you?!"

"Molly." Harry smiled, looking at his hands on his knees.

"Goddammit Molly." Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

"Nothing's a secret when you're with a Weasley. We've both had to learn this." Harry laughed, jumping next to Hermione on the couch.

"How are you and Ron? Has he stopped drinking yet?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're good. He spends most of his time playing with Teddy, which is good. At least he's stopping Ted from demolishing the house," Harry leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder, "Ron hasn't stopped drinking. Not fully."

"Well, he probably never will." Hermione stroked Harry's hair, leaning her head against his as Harry wrapped one arm around her stomach.

"I've missed you so much, Hermione. A year ago, I thought we'd be living together so I'd planned all this stuff for you, Ron and me to do together, but you're not here so we can't do any of it."

"Just because I don't live with you doesn't mean we can't do things! Let's take Teddy out to a theme park. There's one just around the corner from my-Ginny's apartment."

"It's gonna take a while to get used to not living with her, huh?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna miss her. But hey, it's a new chapter in my life. Like how Ron was a new chapter in yours."

"He's gonna be a whole novel in my life soon." Harry laughed, holding his left hand up in front of Hermione's face. She saw a gold band glinting on his ring finger.

"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione launched herself onto his lap, hugging him and beaming, with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so happy for you two! The wedding is going to be fantastic. I can picture it now! Teddy in a little suit carrying the rings down the aisle on a little pillow. Aw, he's gonna look adorable!"

"And you're going to look stunning as my best woman."

"Me?" Hermione was dumbstruck, "You want me to be your best woman?"

"Yep, your name is already on the list. No backing out."

"Oh Harry…" Hermione buried her face in his neck, "I'm so happy."

"So am I." Harry looked up, "She knows." Hermione felt another pair of arms wrap around her and heard the same person sit down on the couch.

"I really hope you come." Ron murmured.

"Of course I'm coming, Ron! I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione threw every spell she knew at the enchanted gate of Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy!" She screamed, "Let me in, or I swear to Merlin, I will take this to the Ministry!" A dark figure started to walk down the driveway with an accentuated limp and a cane, waving it's wand at the gate. Hermione took a few steps back from the gate as it swung open.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy nodded, greeting the distressed young woman. "Please, come in." Hermione stormed up the driveway, fuming, wanting to curse Malfoy time and time again, but thought better of it as it was freezing outside. Once they entered the manor however, Hermione turned.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, disarming Draco of his wand.

"So…I'm guessing you spoke to Ginny." Draco sat on a leather chair, groaning as he clutched at his knee.

"Don't you talk about her as if you did nothing wrong you sick excuse of a man." Hermione spat.

"Granger, you have to let me explain. Please. Sit down." Draco gestured to the seat opposite him.

"I'd prefer to stand." She stared at Draco with her arms crossed, waiting for him to speak.

"Okay," Draco breathed deeply, "where do I begin?"

"How about why you beat up my best friend?"

"I didn't mean to. Honest!"

"Yeah, that's not what it sounded like when Ginny told me the story."

"Granger, I don't even remember hurting her. All I remember is sending the owl off with a letter, then next thing I know, I'm standing over her and she's on the floor bleeding and crying, calling me a monster."

"So what? You think you were Imperiused by someone?"

"No…I've had these blackouts before. I've been to St Mungo's and…well, they said I have post-traumatic stress disorder."

"And it makes you abuse people without your knowledge?"

"All I know is that one minute; I'm myself, then the next I'm back in the war. People are hurting my friends, my family, me. I have to do something. So I fight back. Then everything goes back to normal and I've hurt somebody or I've destroyed something."

"Oh Draco," Hermione sat on the chair opposite him, "is there anything to help you?"

"Not just yet. They've tried almost everything. I guess I'll just have to get over it myself."

"You can't do that on your own!"

"Then what do you suppose I do? If I stay with anyone, I'll just end up hurting them like I did Ginny. How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's a little shaken up, but she's okay. She's staying with Harry and Ron. I told them she was in a car accident. Draco…come stay with George and I."

"No. I'll hurt somebody."

"No you won't. I can take care of myself and so can George. If need be, we'll lock you in your room." Hermione placed her hand on Draco's knee, "We'll take care of you."

Draco looked up at Hermione, and to her surprise, his eyes were full of tears.

"Thank you, Hermione." He whispered, using her first name for the first time. Hermione smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Now, go pack your things. We're leaving tonight." Hermione helped him off the chair and waited in the living room until he was ready. They made their way out of the house and outside the fence surrounding the manor before they disapparated.

"George!" Hermione called out, gesturing for Draco to follow her, "George, I've invited somebody to stay with us for a while. Now before you freak out…"

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" George stood in the doorway, glaring at Draco.

"Now, George," Hermione placed her hand on George's chest, "Draco's sick and he can't stay in that big house by himself, so I said that he could live here for a little while until he's feeling better, okay?"

"You're too good for me." George kissed Hermione, glanced up at Draco and stared at him. Hermione held her breath and released it as she watched George's expression soften. "Come on, mate. You look hungry and I always make too much for two people."

"Oh…I'm not that hungry." Draco stared at the ground.

"Malfoy, if you don't eat, Hermione will eat your share. Trust me." George wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her into his side.

"I would love to see that." Draco laughed. All three of them sat down at the dining table, ate dinner and drank wine telling funny stories before the war touched their lives.

"My dad was always a hard-ass," Draco stated, pouring himself another glass, "he always wanted me to get the perfect grades, and when I did, he still wasn't proud of me."

"What about your mum?" Hermione asked, drinking her glass of wine all in one gulp.

"Oh, she was proud of me no matter what I did. Whenever dad got too harsh, mum would straighten him out. Dad was scared of her." Draco laughed, lightening the mood around the dining table.

"My dad was scared of my mum as well," George said, "we all were. When she got angry, oh, she got angry."

"Neither of my parents were scary, really. Ever. My mum got really mad at me once when I set the dinner table on fire but apart from that…"

"Wait, you set the table on fire? But you're like…an angel child!" Draco exclaimed.

"I was 7! The day after, Dumbledore came to my house and told me about who I was. My parents freaked for a bit but they handled it well. God, they were so proud of me." Hermione stared at the tablecloth, tracing the patterns with her finger. Draco yawned and George stood up to stretch.

"It's pretty late, we should all go to bed. Come on, Draco. I'll show you to your room." George picked up Draco's suitcase and walked down the hall. As George was making sure everything was alright with Draco's room, Hermione showered and changed into her pyjamas. When George finally came back into their room, Hermione was already fast asleep on top of the covers. George laughed breathily and pulled the blankets over her, kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you," in her ear, before climbing into bed next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and George had been living at Mason Manor for five weeks. Draco had been living with them for three, limiting their time together. It seemed the longer he stayed there, the more frequent his outbursts got. George was usually the one to restrain Draco during his fits, but whenever George was out and Hermione was left to take care of Draco, she had to use all the restraining spells she knew to keep herself safe. After locking Malfoy in his room for the fifth time in a week, Hermione collapsed onto the couch and sighed heavily.

"Is he getting too much for you?" George sat on the head of the couch and fell back, so he was sitting upside down.

"I don't know. I just feel completely drained of late." Hermione played with George's hair.

"You have been using a lot more magic than you usually do."

"Yeah, to protect myself. But that shouldn't make me this exhausted!"

"Maybe you're getting sick?" George placed his hand on Hermione's forehead, checking her temperature, "Nah, you don't have a temperature."

"Maybe it's just the flu?"

"Hm…we'll go down to St Mungo's tomorrow," George smiled, "now, off to bed."

Hermione woke with a jolt. She could feel something rising within her. She made a run for the bathroom and all George could hear was the sound of Hermione vomiting.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just, don't come over, okay? I don't want you to see this. It's probably part of the flu." Hermione shouted. George walked into the bathroom and held her hair back.

"I'm not going to leave you when you're this sick. Do you think you can stand?"

"I'm not dying, George. I'm fine." Hermione laughed.

"You sure? I don't want us getting to St Mungo's and have you pass out on the floor."

"Oh, go get changed. I'll get us breakfast." Hermione playfully slapped his cheek, brushed her teeth and walked to the kitchen. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard Draco feebly call out. She walked over to the window on his door and peered in. Draco was fast asleep on his bed, crying out for Ginny.

"Ginny! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Hermione took in a deep breath, opened his door and walked in.

"Draco," Hermione shook him, "Draco, wake up." Malfoy sat up immediately and glared at Hermione. After a few seconds, his facial expression turned from anger to confusion.

"Hermione, what are you doing in my room?" He asked.

"George and I are going out so the house is yours for the day. Don't demolish too much." Hermione laughed and left his room, closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't eat too much in fear that she would start vomiting again so by the time they reached St Mungo's, she was starving. Hermione clutched at her stomach as it rumbled.

"You really should have eaten more." George stared at her, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, George." Hermione said as she approached the Healer at the administration desk.

"Name?" the Healer asked.

"Hermione Granger. I don't have an appointment."

"Sit down and we'll have someone see you as soon as possible."

Hermione and George waited in the stark white room for almost an hour until they were seen. As soon as they entered the Healer's room, he started asking questions.

"So, Miss Granger, why are you here today?"

"I think I might have just a common flu but George here, thinks it's something else."

"Well, what are your symptoms?" the Healer said as he grabbed a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Hermione's bicep.

"I get exhausted really easily, I'm sleeping a lot more than I usually do and this morning I vomited."

"And you've been eating a lot more than you usually do." George interjected. Hermione shot daggers at him, with a playful smile.

"Hm…Miss Granger," the Healer said, taking notes on his pad, "I'm just going to give you a quick blood test."

"Okay, sure." Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, used to having blood tests as she was anaemic as a child. It took precisely twenty minutes for the results to come back. The Healer came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." Hermione was in shock. She felt herself shut down completely, whereas George was jumping up and down with excitement shaking the Healer's hand.

"Hermione! Hermione, did you hear that? We're going to have a baby!" George cried.

"Yeah. I know." Hermione said, still dazed.

"Is she alright?" George looked at the Healer.

"I think she's just in shock." He replied.

"No…I'm fine. I was just surprised." Hermione composed herself and beamed at her ecstatic boyfriend. She stood up, walked over to him and was enveloped into his chest.

"We're having a baby." George whispered, kissing her head. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed out deeply; picturing the two red-headed children she'd dreamt of two weeks before.

Once they had arrived back at the manor, George sat down immediately and started making plans.

"Okay, so we're gonna visit my parents first, then yours and then, knowing mum, my family will know soon enough so we'll just have our friends to tell."

"George, George. Can we talk about this?" Hermione asked, carefully.

"What is there to talk about? We don't have to decide on names for ages."

"No, I'm talking about the actual baby. George…I'm only 18."

"And I'm only 20. Hermione, I know we're young, but we're mature, we love each other and I know our kid will be brought up amazingly."

"I don't know if I want a kid…just yet. Don't get me wrong, I want to have children, definitely. But I wanted to see the world. Do things."

"Well, let's do them! While you're pregnant, we can travel the world and experience other cultures! Let's just tell our families and friends first and then travel."

"George, I'm not telling anyone until I'm sure I'm pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…my mother was pregnant five times before she gave birth to me. They were all miscarriages. George, there's a high chance that I could miscarry," Hermione wrapped her arms around George's waist, "so let's just wait for a bit."

"Okay, sweetie. We'll wait. I love you so much, I'm so happy." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tight. Hermione hugged him back and closed her eyes, thinking about the troubles this baby, the man she loved with her whole heart and herself might have to endure over the next few months.


	10. Chapter 10

**A HUGE thank you to ****"I'm sorry Joey, but it was I who ate your sandwich"**** (my fabulous friend Brittany – yes I know it was you, you strange child). Your review was the funniest thing I've read in ages! Another fantastic review (also from you…Brittany. **_**I know you're reading this**_**) was the one telling me about how Jack White and John Paul White look exactly like Johnny Depp (who I am insanely in love with). I do agree, they are all incredibly attractive, just like him…but do they have the same amount of talent, wisdom, kindness and fantastic views on life as he does? I highly doubt it. Thank you to all the followers and reviewers and favouriters (I highly doubt that is a word) for all your support!**

"What are you talking about? White roses are perfect for our wedding!"

"You're insane! White roses mean death! Red roses mean romance!"

"Yellow roses are for your sick grandmother…" Ginny interrupted Ron and Harry's argument.

"Ginny, sh, we don't need your input right now." Ron said sharply at his sister.

"Fine." Ginny flipped her flaming red hair and continued to play with Teddy on the floor.

"Harry, we are **not** having white roses at our wedding."

"Well I don't want red roses. It's too cliché." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Ron.

"Harry, I don't want to argue about this. They're flowers." Ron touched Harry's arm.

"Yeah…you're right. Why don't we just have both?"

"Perfect." Ron and Harry smiled at each other and kissed. They broke apart when they heard a squeal from the floor. They both turned slowly to look at Ginny who was covering her huge smile with her hand.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so damn cute!" She blurted. Teddy giggled, reaching for Ginny's hand. She turned her attention back to the bundle of joy sitting next to her.

"Alright Teddy, let's go down to the park." Ron picked up his godson and pulled Ginny off of the floor with one hand.

"Family day." Harry beamed, getting Teddy's stroller out of the closet.

Down at the park, Ron was playing with Teddy, pushing him in the baby's swing while Harry and Ginny were making lunch and talking.

"Ginny, we've never really talked about what happened to you and me." Harry sat on the table, buttering the bread.

"What does it matter? You're with my brother and at the moment, I'm happy just being single." Ginny said, busily cutting up the ingredients for the salad.

"I know…I just wanted to sort things out."

"Okay," Ginny set the knife down and sat on the table with Harry, "what did you want to talk about?"

"After the war, we were supposed to be together…but we just didn't."

"Well, yeah. You're gay."

"The thing is, you didn't even chase after me."

"I saw how you looked at Ron. I saw your pain every-time you saw Hermione and Ron kiss. Harry, I think I knew you were gay long before you did." Ginny smiled, touching Harry's hand.

"Yeah, you were always a lot more observant than I was." Harry laughed.

"I did love you, Harry and I still do. But you're my brother now and I wouldn't change what happened between us for the world."

"Neither would I." Harry and Ginny hugged each other tightly and were quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Hey guys, lunch looks amazing." He said sarcastically, Teddy playing with his stubble.

"Yeah, yeah, we're getting to it." Harry laughed, getting off the table and helping Ginny down. They ate lunch slowly, stopping frequently to laugh at the funny faces Teddy pulled as he tasted something in his lunch that he didn't like. Once they had finally finished eating, and Teddy had fallen asleep in his high-chair, Harry produced a football.

"Alright, let's play." He said. Ron and Ginny stared blankly at him.

"Is that some sort of squashy, black and white quaffle?" Ron questioned, looking at him quizzically.

"You guys have never heard of football?" They both shook their heads, "Okay, looks like I'm going to have to teach you. You can only use your feet to move the ball around the field. Seeing as there's three of us, one of us will have to be the goal keeper."

"Keeper? I'll go!" Ron shouted, as he was keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"So Ron, this is your goal," Harry created two markers, either side of Ron, about two metres away from each other, "you have to try your hardest to not let the ball in. You can use your whole body."

"Excellent." Ron said.

"Okay, Ginny. One on one. Let's go."

"I'm ready whenever you are." She glared at him, competitively. Harry let Ginny start with the ball, and gave her a head start down the field. Harry, having played football a lot when he was younger, had picked up some skills and easily took the ball off Ginny. He aimed for the top right corner of the goal and scowled at Ron when he blocked it.

"Nil all." Ron smirked. Ginny smiled at her brother and flounced away, kicking the ball back to the middle of the field.

"Go." Harry said. Ginny changed direction this time and didn't fall for Harry's tricky manoeuvring. _Damn, I forgot that she was a quick learner_, Harry thought to himself. Ginny kicked the ball with full power straight at the goal, and to Harry's surprise, Ron missed it.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted, exhilarated. An hour passed and the score was 10-2 to Ginny. They were all dirty and exhausted, and the sky was getting dark.

"We should probably head home." Ron said, picking the still-sleeping Teddy up out of his chair. Ron placed Teddy in his stroller and walked at least 20 metres ahead of his fiancé and sister.

As Harry and Ginny passed underneath a streetlight, their hands touched. They looked at each other and smiled. As their hands joined, they both felt like they could forgive and forget.


	11. Chapter 11

***I am so sorry to everybody that I haven't updated in AGES. Holidays just started up for me so I've been spending a lot of time catching up with friends and family, but now that most of my Christmas (yay!) shopping is done, I can finally sit down, read some books (I'm currently reading Silence of the Lambs but I'm hoping that I get Perks of Being A Wallflower for Christmas) and write more fanfiction. I've actually been missing writing it and reading it so hopefully I get into a proper writing routine. Thank-you to everyone who sent in reviews and to all the new followers and favouriters of "Love Is Not Heard". Here is chapter 11, and I hope you all enjoy it!*  
**

"George, George, come quick!" Hermione had her hand placed on her little bump, feeling her child attack her from the inside. George came running wildly down the hallway.

"What? What's wrong? Is it the baby? What's happened?!"

"Nothing's wrong," Hermione smiled, "the baby's kicking!"

"R-really?" George stammered. Hermione picked up George's hand and placed it on her belly. She laughed as she watched his eyes grow wide.

"George, do you know what day it is today?"

"The first time our baby's kicked?"

"Three months."

George was a cyclone, throwing clothes into suitcases and writing letters.

"We're visiting my parents, then yours in Australia, then, knowing mum, Harry, Ron and Ginny will know. Come on, let's go!" George grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm, getting reading to disapparate.

"You guys are leaving?" Draco walked into the room, looking forlorn.

"Hermione's pregnant, Draco." George said, bursting with happiness.

"Oh! Uh…congratulations!" Draco shook hands with George and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"We're heading off to tell our families." Hermione smiled, holding on to Draco's hand.

"That's exciting! I'll take care of the house, don't worry."

"I never even had the thought of worrying." She said truthfully, letting go of Draco and grasping George's hand, ready to apparate. Hermione closed her eyes for a second, and as soon as she had opened them, they were standing outside The Burrow. Molly and Arthur walked out of the house and met them at the gate.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "oh sweetie, you've put on a bit of weight since I last saw you." Hermione blushed and looked at George who was shaking hands with Mr Weasley and kissing his mother's cheek.

"Let's go inside, shall we? Have a cup of tea?" Arthur led the way back into the house.

"George, your letter seemed very urgent and rushed. Is everything alright?"

"You both might want to sit down." George gestured to the two chairs closest to his parents. Once they had sat down, George took his own seat on the couch and pulled Hermione down onto his lap, "do you want to tell them, sweetie?"

"Um…okay…Uh…Mr and Mrs Weasley, I'm pregnant." Molly jumped up at once and ran over to Hermione, squealing with tears running down her face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I knew it! I knew it right from the moment I saw you. You look so healthy and happy! We have so much to do! We have to buy all the furniture and clothing and toys and whatnot. Oh, this is all so exciting!" When Molly finally let go of her, Arthur hugged Hermione and told her how happy he was.

"It's like you're really a part of the family, now. You and your little extension." He beamed and sat back on the couch with his wife who was already making a pair of needles knit a little pair of baby socks.

"So, we have to head off to Australia now. Hermione's parents decided that they liked it there too much to come back and live permanently in Britain." George stood up, standing next to Hermione. Molly's face fell.

"You don't want to stay the night?"

"I suppose we could stay for just one night. My parent's house is only an apparition away…It's too late to turn up there now." Hermione whispered to George.

"You're right…Yeah, mum. We'll stay, if you're sure that's alright." He looked over at his parents who were both nodding with huge smiles on their faces.

Hermione was running down the Gryffindor girl's dormitory staircase, her arms full of books. She was about to jump the last step when she tripped over somebody's forgotten mascara tube. Hermione threw her books aside, preparing to stop her face from hitting the stone floor with her hands, when someone caught her.

"Thank-you, so much!" She exclaimed, picking up her books rapidly.

"It's alright. You probably shouldn't run down stairs that fast anyway, it's bound to cause an accident." The young man who caught her handed her a book she had forgotten to pick up.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just really late and –" Hermione stopped talking once she saw who had caught her. It was one of the Weasley twins. Fred or George? She couldn't figure it out.

"Oh, you're Hermione Granger. You're friends with my little brother, Ron, right?" She nodded, her mouth going dry, "I'm Fred." He stuck his hand out and shook hers politely.

"Ron's told me a lot about you. You and George. You two are rebels of some sort aren't you?"

"We like to think of ourselves as bad boys." He winked at her. Hermione felt her stomach flip.

"I should probably get to class…I'm really late so…"  
"Oh right, I guess I should tell you," Fred leant down so his mouth was next to her ear, "it's Saturday." He whispered. Fred walked up the boy's dormitory staircase humming a tune, leaving Hermione to stand there alone blushing with embarrassment.

She woke with a start and lay awake listening to the sound of George's deep breathing, wondering why that of all memories came to her that night. Eventually, when she started to drift off to sleep again, she rolled over to lay her head on George's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, holding her tight. Just before she shut her eyes to accept slumber, she saw Fred sitting in the chair by the door, smiling at his brother and the girl he still loved, only happy that they were both happy.

Hermione and George woke at exactly the same time that morning. Hermione sat up immediately and started playfully poking, kissing and hugging George.

"We're seeing my parents today!" She exclaimed, placing a kiss on George's bare chest.

"I haven't seen them since Christmas. I wonder if they'll even remember we're together." He laughed.

"Well they better because we're having a baby." Hermione bounded out of bed and changed into comfy jeans and an oversized sweater, slipping into some ugg-boots before throwing open the door and racing down the stairs into the Weasley's kitchen.

"Oh, hello dear," Molly greeted Hermione as she was cooking breakfast, "you've just missed Arthur. He left for work about ten minutes ago, but he said to tell you goodbye and good luck."

"That's nice, I hope I see him soon."

"I think he hopes that too, sweetheart. You know, he'll want to track every moment of your pregnancy." Molly laughed, scooping eggs and bacon onto Hermione's plate.

"I'll let you guys know every time we have an ultra-sound or a check-up." She smiled and began to eat.

"Where's George?" Mrs Weasley asked, pouring three cups of coffee.

"Still waking up, I think. He's not much of a morning person."

"No, he never has been."

The two women sat in comfortable silence, waiting for George to come downstairs. Once he finally sat down at the table, they all began to talk.

George and Hermione left The Burrow straight after breakfast, much to Molly's disappointment. If she had her way, she'd never let the two leave. When they arrived in Australia, it was late afternoon. They apparated right onto Hermione's parents driveway, where there was one car sitting out in the hot Australian sun. George pulled off his jacket and helped Hermione take off her sweater.

"It's so hot here!" George exclaimed.

"I forgot that it's summer in the southern hemisphere." Hermione sighed, beaming as her mother walked out the front door of the little cottage.

"Hermione, darling!" The two women pulled each other into a tight hug while Hermione's father and George shook hands, "I've missed you so much! You have to visit more often."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, mum." Hermione said sincerely, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Hermione!" Her dad held his arms open, ready to catch her when she jumped into them.

"Daddy!" She breathed in the familiar smell of his cologne, remembering when she was a little kid and he would take her down to the park to play on the swing set when her mother was working.

"Shall we go inside? There is air conditioning." Mrs Granger ushered them all inside the house.

"Now, we are glad you are here, both of you," Mr Granger sat on the couch, "but what is it that you wanted to tell us? Your letter wasn't all that explanatory."

"Well…" George started out, waiting for Mrs Granger to sit on the couch with her husband, "Hermione and I are going to have a baby." Hermione and George both held their breath while waiting for her parents' response. Her mother looked surprised but happy and her father looked downright bewildered.

"You're pregnant?" Mrs Granger asked Hermione, "but you're…you're so _young_."

"I know, and I was worried about that at first too, but I think I'm ready. I think we're both ready." Hermione slipped her hand into George's and held it tightly. "Dad?"

Mr Granger looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you. I would have preferred you to have waited for a couple more years, but we can't change anything now. I'm going to be a granddad." He beamed. Hermione and George hugged each other than hugged Hermione's parents'.

Both their families knew, and were happy for them. This pregnancy was going to be easier than both Hermione and George thought…wasn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

***Another long break between updates! I'm so, so sorry! It's Christmas time so I've been baking with my grandma and mum (cliché, I know), and also DOOMSDAY. Wasn't that a hoot?! Anyway, here is Chapter 12 with maybe some surprises, maybe not. You're just gonna have to read to find out, aren't ya? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, favourite and forever keep reading!***

*Thunk*

"Jesus Christ, that hurt like a _bitch_!"

"Ron! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry Hermione, but it's protocol. You don't have a brother to do it so I thought –"

"You thought you'd fill in and sucker punch the father of my unborn child in the face?!"

"Hermione, I'm alright, I swear. He's right, I was asking for it."

"Yeah, you were. 'At least I had her and stayed'. What? Has this kid turned you into an asshole?"

"I must admit, George, you are an asshole for saying that. You 'had' me. What am I? A cat?"

"You were once."

"Shut up, Harry. Ron, sit down, drink your tea. George, shut up and let me do the talking."

Ron, Harry and Ginny had already heard the news, thanks to Molly. Hermione predicted this would happen, so she didn't tell them until after both George and her families knew. Harry was ecstatic, he could be a godfather again, Ginny was overwhelmed at Hermione's wanting her to be a godmother, yet Ron was quite upset with the whole situation – talking about how it should have been 'his' kid and how that should have been 'his' life.

"Ron, you chose your life's path, it wasn't with me; it was with Harry. You're about to get married and you have a beautiful little boy. Why are you upset about this?"

"Because I was your first and you were mine. George should have just stayed out of this. Thank god it stopped with brother number two. Or did you and Fred get it on as well?"

"That's it, now he's pissing _me_ off." Ginny got up off her chair and punched Ron in the jaw. Shaking her hand, watching him pass out on the couch and Harry brush Ron's hair away from his eyes, she glared at her brother in disgust. "Sorry about that, Harry. It had to be done."

"I know." Harry smiled at his fiancée who had drank quite a bit that day, after hearing Hermione's news from his mother.

"So Harry, any input for names?" George asked.

"Um…not particularly. What's the sex?"

"We don't know. It's too early to tell."

"Well, there is one name, for a boy, that I think would be great."

"What is it?"

"Um…"

"Harry, come on" Hermione rubbed her stomach, "little Weasley's waiting."

"Fred." The room went silent.

"Oh, George. Yes, I don't know why we didn't think of that."

"I did think about it. A lot. But, could we handle saying that name, all day, every day?"

"You mean, could _you_ handle it?"

"Yeah…I don't know. It might be a girl, not a boy. Any girl names, Harry? Ginny?"

"I think Ava's a nice name."

"Ava. I like it." Hermione smiled and took her best friend's hand.

"There's so much time to choose, we'll write a list and pick what we think suits it when it's born." George crossed his arms, still angry at his brother who was still passed out of the couch due to Ginny's powerful punch.

"Okay, George, we'll go home," Hermione shook her head at her boyfriend's angry tendencies and stood up, grabbing his arm, "thankyou Harry and Ginny for being so supportive and for saying yes to being the godparents. Tell Ron I said bye, okay?"

"Alright 'Mione. Take care of yourself, sweetie." Harry kissed her cheek and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Bye, babe! Keep me up to date on _e-ver-y-thing_" Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug and after Harry shook his hand, hugged her brother goodbye.

A few seconds later, Hermione and George appeared in their courtyard.

"It's freezing!" Hermione cried, stamping her feet in the snow.

"I completely forgot to bring you a jacket!" George began to rush inside until he felt a cold blow hit the back of his head. He spun around and saw Hermione holding a snowball, prepared for another attack. "What was that for?"

"For being a complete asshole." Bam, a snowball hit George's face. "And _this_ is for being completely obnoxious all day long." Another snowball, this time, to the neck. Hermione was slowly getting closer. "This is for that time when you said Crookshanks was a menace." The snowball hit George's chest. Hermione was just within arm's reach which George used to his advantage, pulling her close, his hands on her waist. "This, is for being the most idiotic, foul-mouthed, amazing man in my life." A snowball on the mouth.

"You know, I'm probably going to get frost bite on my lips now." George muttered.

"Better warm them up then." Hermione kissed George with as much passion as she could muster. They kissed until they got inside where they were interrupted by Draco.

"Oh, uh…sorry guys. Good to see you, hope your trip was fun. I'll just…go to my room. Let you to have a moment." Draco started to skulk off down the hallway to his bedroom when George stopped him.

"Draco, wait a minute. Let's have dinner. All three of us. I wanna talk about something with you."

Hermione had no idea what George's 'talk' would be about but she just hoped dinner came and went quickly so she could resume her and George's moment. She had become increasingly passionate since she found out she was pregnant. Hermione was quite surprised and taken aback at her actions most of the time. 'This isn't me' she thought to herself whenever she acted out by impulsively kissing and touching George. She didn't think George minded though. He was a willing participant in all of their activities. She wished she had more alone time with Ginny, though. Hermione knew it might be a bit weird to talk about that kind of thing with George's sister, but Ginny was her best friend and she needed to confide in _somebody_.

"Draco, how do you feel?" George asked over the kitchen table.

"Fine. I think I'm getting better. I've only had one black out in the last two weeks." Draco smiled, eating daintily.

"Do you think you could handle it if Ginny were to stay here for a few nights?" Cutlery clattered onto plates.

"What?" Hermione gazed at George, grabbing at his arm.

"I know you miss not being able to talk to her. Girls need their outlet and neither Draco or I are suitable choices."

"I can stay at Harry and Ron's if I want to talk to her, George. We don't have to put Ginny or Draco under this kind of pressure."

"I won't be under pressure." Draco cut in.

"And I want to see my sister." George added.

"But…but…oh, alright. Thankyou George."

"So it's settled. Hermione, you can pick up Ginny tomorrow and I'll fix up a room for her."

Hermione could not believe George had practically read her mind. He knew her better than she thought, Hermione marvelled, internally screaming with excitement and happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

***I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the extremely long break between updates. I don't have any good excuses apart from the fact that school just restarted and I completely forgot everything. Ppppllleeeaaassseeee forgive me! Thank-you for the reviews and follows – I read them all. I promise to try and update on a regular schedule. But when that writer's block hits…it hits hard.***

"Harry! Stop it!" Ginny could hear her brother laughing as Harry tickled him in their bedroom down the hall from hers.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Harry said devilishly.

"Oh dear God," Ginny walked out of her bedroom and cast the _muffliato_ spell on Harry and Ron's bedroom door, "that's better. Now I won't vomit everywhere." She returned to her bedroom and sat down in the armchair resting by the window. 'Sense and Sensibility' was sitting on the window ledge, half-read, so she attempted to finish the muggle novel Hermione had given her last Christmas. After about two hours of solid reading, she heard a knock at the door. Ginny flew down the stairs and opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione!" They hugged one another and Hermione pulled on Ginny's hand, dragging her back up the staircase. "What are you doing here?"

"You're coming home with me. We have to pack your suitcase." A burst of laughter erupted from the top of the staircase, and squealing from Harry and Ron's room was heard.

"Thank God you're here," Ginny chased Hermione up the stairs and packed her suitcase with a wave of her wand, "I honestly could not stand another day here. They're acting so…_in _love."

"Well they _are_ getting married, Ginny."

"Yeah, I know. But I mean, like, wait for the honeymoon. _Jeez_, it's not that long away."

"Oh, have they decided on the colours for our dresses yet?" Hermione was writing a note to Ron and Harry about Ginny staying at the Manor.

"Yeah, they want the dresses to be light pink. The guys' bowties are going to be light blue. I dunno, it's some weird "equal gender" colour thing."

"That sounds great! So when are we going dress shopping?"

"Harry wanted to go with us this weekend."

"This weekend it is." Hermione smiled at her best friend, took her hand, and apparated back to Mason Manor.

While Hermione was at Grimmauld Place, Draco took the opportunity to express his doubts to George.

"I'm not sure if I can keep my problem under control."

"You said your fits had calmed down."

"Yeah…they have. But, I dunno, I guess I'm just worried that something will happen while she's around and she'll never forgive me."

"I don't mean to sound like a dick," George said, touching Draco's arm, "but I'm surprised she forgave you for last time."

"It's okay; I can't believe she did either."

"It's not exactly under your control though, Draco. You have to remember that."

"George! Draco! We're back!" Hermione sang, her voice echoing through the hallways. George smiled at Malfoy and stood up.

"It's time," George strode down the hallway and pulled Ginny into a warm embrace, "Good to see you little sis."

"You too. I missed you." Ginny returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. She peered around George and saw Draco standing awkwardly near the wall. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey Ginny." Draco Malfoy gave a small, shy smile as if he was scared Ginny would start shouting at him.

Ginny gave him a reassuring smile, walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek lightly. "You look well, Draco."

Malfoy let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks." There were a few moments of silence until George picked Ginny's suitcase up off the floor and showed her to her room.

"Hermione and I are just down the hall if you need anything. Draco's room is around the corner. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. This house is yours, for now."

"Now, Ginny. Shall we go for a stroll in the gardens?" Hermione gave Ginny an urgent look.

"Uh…yeah, sure."

Hermione and Ginny were walking through the maze of rose bushes, arms linked and bundled up in scarves, gloves and jackets. Once they reached the stone rotunda in the middle of the maze, they sat down and Ginny looked into Hermione's face, searching for a hint of what she wanted to talk about.

"I've been seeing your brother." Hermione said, not meeting Ginny's gaze.

"Well, duh. You're having his kids."

"No…I mean Fred." Hermione heard the sharp intake of breath and winced.

"Hermione, he's dead. How…?"

"I'm not sure if he's a ghost or I'm just hallucinating, but he's there."

"When? What does he do?"

"I usually see him when I'm alone or George is asleep and I'm still reading. He mainly just watches me, sort of like a guardian angel."

"Does he say anything?"

"Sometimes. When he does, he only ever talks about before the war, and what things could've been like. Ginny…he was in love with me." Hermione was startled when Ginny stood up and shouted.

"I knew it!" Ginny saw Hermione's confused stare and decided to explain, "I always saw him watching you. When you were studying, talking with Ron and Harry. He gave you this look…like if you were in pain, he'd feel it tenfold."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you and Ron were going to end up together…I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Nah, that horse sort of shot itself in the face, didn't it?" They were both silent and stared at the ground for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," Ginny sighed while wiping away a tear from her eye, "I can't believe he's a ghost! I would've thought he'd just move on."

"Ginny…he's been telling me things. Like…telling me to _do_ things."

"What do you mean?" The air around them became tense and serious.

"I don't think he wants me to have George's kids. He appears, then the next thing I know, there's scratch marks all over my stomach or I'm holding a knife at my belly. I don't even remember picking up a knife or scratching myself."

"But…it's Fred! That's not like him at all!"

"That's what I don't get."

"Love can make you insane."

"But at the point of risking your own brother's children? I don't think so. Fred loved George more than anything on this planet. If anything, he would want to protect them."

"Next time he appears, I'm talking to him. Okay?" Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers and Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I just hope he doesn't disappear when you turn up."

"He won't, if he knows what's good for him." Ginny threatened. Hermione bit her tongue to stop herself from stating the obvious and ruining the mood. She can't hurt him if he's a ghost.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jingle bells, jingle bells…" Hermione was hanging baubles off the Christmas tree, with a giggling Teddy in her arms.

"Dingle, dingle, dingle!" Teddy clapped his hands, repeating his aunt in the only way he knew.

"Hermione, could you zip me up?"

"Where's Draco?" Hermione replied snidely, doing up Ginny's dress.

"He's sleeping."

"Oh? Why? Is he…exhausted?" Hermione received a playful slap on her arm.

"Oh shush, you! We only made up a few days ago….and yes." Ginny blushed.  
"I do feel a bit weird that you're doing it under my roof…"

"You're doing it _with my brother_ down the hall from me!"

"I'm pregnant, Gin. I don't particularly want that at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Just wait until your third trimester."

"Sometimes, you can be just like your brother."

"Thanks," Ginny replied sarcastically, "do you need help with anything?"

"Could you take Teddy for me? I need to finish the tree."

"Why don't I finish the tree and you spend some time with Ted? It'll be good for you to get some more experience with kids." Hermione reluctantly agreed and sat down in front of the fireplace with Ted, conjuring yellow canaries to fly around his head as his pudgy hands tried to catch them.

*Pop*

George apparated onto the couch behind Hermione and sighed, putting his head into his hands.

"Long day?"

"I honestly don't know why I employed them."

"What have they done this time?"

"Turn up to work." She stared at him until he gave in, "they ordered way too many Pygmy Puffs and way too little Love Potions. Valentine's Day is only in a few months and everyone prefers to buy those months in advance. The longer the potion sits, the stronger it is – and you know how girls are. Wanting a 'strong love' or whatever."

"Can't you just order them for next month?"  
"Yes. But. It's not the…That's not the point…I…oh fine. You're right. Don't smirk at me like that. Oh screw this, I'm having a shower." Hermione laughed and shook her head at the back of the retreating figure she loved so much. She turned her attention back to the little bundle of joy sitting on the floor in front of her when she saw a flash of red pop around the corner.

"Care to join me?" George asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I can't right now, I'm taking care of Teddy."  
"I can watch him for you," Ginny interjected. "Draco should be waking up soon anyway so he can help me." Hermione glared at her best friend who was giggling quietly to herself.

"Fine." She kissed Teddy on his head and stood up, taking George's hand and getting dragged down the hallway to their bathroom.

An hour and a half later, they were both hot and sweaty. And not just from the shower. George leaned against the wall of the shower and breathed heavily.  
"Wow. I mean…it's been a while but…wow. I'm not sure if it's because I've forgotten what it used to be like, or if we've gotten better at it but…holy shit, I love you." Hermione blushed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a great shag."

"That you are." George said seedily as he wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately. They were interrupted by a loud knock on their bathroom door.

"Are you two almost done in there? Dinner's been ready for nearly forty-five minutes!"

"Yeah, we're coming out!" Hermione wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door only to walk straight into a very dishevelled Draco. "Wow. What happened to you?" She couldn't help eyeing his bed hair and crumpled shirt. Her eyes wandered down and noticed his pants were undone. "Ginny?" She guessed. Draco blushed and quickly did up his fly.

"Harry came by to pick up Teddy while you two were in the shower. We were bored…uh…you might want to dry clean the couch."  
"Draco!" Hermione started throwing light punches at Draco, beating him out of the room.

George and Hermione appeared in the kitchen, fully clothed, ten minutes later. As they sat down for dinner, Hermione gave the couch a distasteful stare.  
"So," Ginny said brightly while dishing up the food, "what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?"

"George and I are going to go couch shopping."

"But you have a perfectly fine couch already?" Ginny gave Hermione a quizzical look.

"Oh…yes…well, we wanted one that was more…family-friendly. If you know what I mean." Hermione winked at Ginny, causing her to blush. George's eyes darted between his blushing sister, teasing girlfriend and Draco. The awkward silence was making his pasta taste bad.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" He spat out.

"Well…um, George. I didn't mean any disrespect. I mean, it's your house. And your couch. And your sister. But well…dinner was made. Teddy was gone. You guys were in the shower. We were bored." Draco looked down at his pasta.  
"You've lost me."  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, George. We had sex on the couch, okay?" Ginny grabbed the wine bottle and downed it in one minute.

"WHAT!?"

Ginny sat in the centre of the couch, hands in her lap and head hanging down.

"You're my _sister_."

"I know."  
"This is my _house_."

"I know."

"THAT'S MY FUCKING COUCH."  
"I know."

"I SIT MY ASS ON IT DAILY."

"I know."

"Now I have to spend money on a new one because you and that _snake_ defiled it."  
"I'll pay for it."  
"No, no. No, no, no. You are going to go _back_ to Harry and Ron's. You are going to stop seeing Draco. And you are not welcome back here until you _behave._"

"I'm fucking seventeen for Merlin's sake! I'm an adult. I can do what I want."  
"Not when you're living under my roof."

"Fine. Draco! We're leaving." Draco popped his head around the corner.  
"Where are we going?"

"Your house. I'm moving in."

"Wha?" Hermione asked, her mouth full of pasta (she was onto her third bowl).

"What?" George stared at Ginny, incredulous.

"What?!" Draco leaped over to Ginny and picked her up, kissing her all over her face.

"Ginny, you can't move in with him. What about all that's happened? What would mum say?"

"I don't care about any of that, George. _Accio trunks_. I'll see you later. Bye Hermione," Ginny kissed her best friend on the cheek, "bye George." She grabbed Draco's hand, flipped her hair and walked out of the mansion, levitating the trunks in front of them.

"She's such a…"

"A what, George?" Hermione appeared at her lover's side, placing a hand on his arm.

"A _teenager_."

"You can't honestly say you were never like that."  
"I wasn't. Well, I was never _emotional_. I just acted out a lot."  
"She _is_ a teenage girl. We were all emotional at some point. And we acted out. Just…differently. Give her time, honey. She'll come around." Hermione took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.  
She at least hoped Ginny would come around.


	15. Chapter 15

***Extra-long chapter for ya'll to make up for the huge breaks between updates. But school just finished for me, so I have a 3 week break! Woopee! I'll try to fit in at least 2 more updates after this one. I really hope you all like this chapter, thank-you so much for the reviews and follows (more reviews would be nice, I like to hear what I'm doing right and what I'm not doing too well on. It helps me write new chapters) but ohmyBuddha, a new chapter yay. Also, I'm taking care of my cousin's tumblr for a while so go ahead and follow! The URL is queenofpalehearts  
It's a pale blog that has sub topics of ink and love. I love you all!***

"Whoa," Ginny breathed, "I almost forgot how big the Manor actually is."

"Draco, is that you?" A female voice called out from up the stairs.

"Shit, it's my mum. Uh, yes Mother. A…friend of mine ran into some trouble. She can stay here for a little bit, right?"

"That should be fine," the woman was slowly descending the stairs, "but I would like to officially meet her first." Narcissa Malfoy came to the bottom of the stairs, standing eye to eye with Ginny.  
"Hello Ginevra." Her mouth coiled up into a smile.

"H-hello Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh please," she took Ginny's hand in hers, "call me Narcissa." Ginny blushed and nodded, looking down at her feet, still slightly scared. Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Narcissa slowly took in this display of affection.

"_Oh_. Um...in view of the circumstances…Ginevra, would you care to come into the dining room for tea. We have _a lot _to talk about." Narcissa winked at Ginny and gestured the young couple through the huge black doors.

"And," Narcissa was nearly in tears, "and then I walked into his bedroom and he was running around, holding up his sheet trying to dry it, screaming, 'peasant's made me pee my bed!'"

Ginny lost it. She covered her mouth so as not to spit out her wine. Draco pushed his chair back away from the table.  
"I don't have to deal with this. I'm going to have a shower." Draco walked out the door, turned back and glared at his mother and girlfriend, "_Peasants_." He walked towards the bathroom smiling, listening to the joyful sounds of his mum and Ginny pissing themselves with laughter. Back in the dining room, Narcissa and Ginny were having a deep conversation.

"Now, sweetheart, why are you here?"

"My brother kicked me out…I sort of disrespected him."

"Oh. Have you tried apologising?"

"Yes, but he didn't accept it."  
"He must be feeling very hurt then. Whatever did you do, dear?"

"Oh, I'd….rather not talk about it."

"That's understandable. I don't like to talk about my mistakes or misdeeds either."

"It's…not really a mistake. Just…yeah, a misdeed, I guess." Thundering footsteps were heard as Draco ran from the bathroom down the hall. He bolted past the open dining room doors in a streak of white. Ginny and Narcissa stared at the white cloth lying on the floor.

"Aw, god damn fuck!" Draco, facing away from the doors, hands hiding his junk, slowly picked up the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist again. "Mother, may we _please_ relocate my room."

"Yes, dear. Go put some clothes on, sweetheart, you'll catch a cold." Draco sneered at his giggling mother, sped to his room and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"Well, I guess the best thing you can do is just give him time. He'll get over it eventually." Narcissa changed the subject back to George. Ginny looked into the fireplace, allowing the flame heat to dance over her skin.

"That's really good advice. Thanks, Narcissa." She smiled, "Where's um…Draco's dad?" Narcissa's face turned into stone.

"He's in Azkaban. After the war, they convicted him."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"He did terrible things. He had to face the consequences eventually." Ginny took Narcissa's hand and they stayed in comfortable silence until the wine bottle was empty.

"Love, I know you're nervous but we're going to be late." Draco was sitting on the floor outside the bathroom, shouting through the door at Ginny who was taking the longest time getting ready.

"They don't know about us, Dray. Ron hates your guts and Harry…well, you know how he feels."

"They'll just have to deal with it. Hermione and George have. Remember, Hermione wants you there. She invited you didn't she?"

"Yeah…but I still don't feel comfortable with this."

_**Standing on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place.**_

"I still don't feel comfortable with this." Ginny wrung her hands. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
"It's going to be fine. Stop worrying!" He knocked on the door and took a step back.

"How do you know? How do you know they're not going to shut the door on us?" Just at that moment, the door opened to a very cheerful looking Ron. Ginny raised her hand in a wave as Ron's face fell into a look of complete and utter disgust at the sight of Draco Malfoy. He slowly shut the door on them, never breaking eye contact with Draco. Just as the door was nearly shut, Draco stuck his foot out, leaving a gap for him to see through.

"Weasley. We're here for the Christmas Eve dinner. Hermione invited us."

"Oh, so she's _Hermione_, is she? Getting all buddy-buddy? Hermione!" Ron called out over his shoulder, "come deal with your problem!"

"What problem?" Hermione wiped her hands on her apron as she walked up to the front door. Her face instantly lit up at the sight of Draco and Ginny. "Oh, you made it! Come in, come in!" Hermione ushered the young couple into the kitchen where Harry and George were helping Teddy cut out shortbread cookies.

"Ginny!" Harry hugged the red-head, "I've missed you so much around here. And – you brought Malfoy?" He looked quizzically at Hermione who shrugged and turned her attention back to the stove. Draco stood stiffly and awkwardly stuck out his hand to shake Harry's.

"Potter." He nodded curtly.

"…Malfoy." Harry nodded back. Ginny looked back and forth between them until speaking out.

"This is incredibly awkward so I'll just leave you boys to it. Hermione, do you need any help? Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny touched her best friends arm as she was staring off into space. Hermione snapped out of it and turned to face Ginny.

"Sorry, I must've spaced out."

"It's been happening a lot lately. You'd know if you'd been around." George didn't even look up from the cookies on the table.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that my leaving was a _choice_. You kicked me out, remember?"

"I kicked you out to come back here! Not stay with that evil masochist!"

"You've been staying at his _house_?! In his _room_? And…and his _bed_? Oh dear Merlin, I think I'm gonna be sick." Ron's face was indeed a deathly shade of white. Harry guided him to a chair while Draco stood awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"I had nowhere else to go."

"You could have come back here, Gin. You're always welcome here, you know that." Harry said, calmly.

"I can't _stand_ being around you two all the time. You're so…touchy. It's nauseating. At least at Dray's there was quiet."

"Dray? _Dray_? Harry, get me a bucket." Ron clung onto his fiancé's shoulder. Harry patted Ron's hand and looked straight at Ginny.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with whoever you choose to date. But…this might take a little while to get used to."

"Are you speaking for just you, or for Ron as well? Because I have a feeling he's not going to get used to it. Ever."

"Of course I won't! It's _Draco bloody Malfoy_!" Ron hissed. "Slytherin. Ex –Death Eater. Comes from a family of murderers and torturers. Any of this getting through that thick skull of yours?"

"_My_ skull is thick?! It took you three years to get up the courage to kiss Hermione, and you weren't even _straight_. It took you even longer to get together with Harry! At least I had the guts to get to know him, not just because of his background." Ginny moved over to her boyfriend and took hold of his hand tightly.

"Ginny," Draco whispered, "I think you're breaking my hand." Ginny ignored him and held up their entwined hands.

"Draco and I are together. We don't care what any of you think, _especially_," she stared pointedly at George and Ron, "pigheaded older brothers. So just deal with it and shut up about it."

The night continued on to be very tense, but as more alcohol was ingested, everybody loosened up. Harry and Ron ended up slow dancing around the Christmas tree, Hermione and George were looking very snuggly on the couch and Draco and Ginny were kissing and cuddling on the floor in front of the fire. Teddy was put to bed rather quickly, Hermione deduced that everyone was going to get drunk quite fast so she made her move – scooting up the stairs, singing him to sleep and running back downstairs before anyone noticed her gone. She was the only adult sober in the house, so she was left to be the designated apparator for her and George. Hermione asked Draco and Ginny if they needed any help but they were already asleep in front of the fire.

As she steadied George for apparition, she looked back at her best friend and former enemy and smiled; glad they had both found someone that made them happy. George let out a massive burp and brought her back to reality. She sighed, held up her disgustingly drunk boyfriend and apparated back to Mason Manor.


End file.
